Quand les choses changent
by Swann Slytton
Summary: Cela fait des années que rien ne changent. Les habitudes ont fait leur place dans les vies respective de Régina et Emma. Cependant les deux jeunes femmes vont vite se rendre compte qu'en une journée tout peux se modifier. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Je reviens avec cette nouvelle fiction que je n'avais pas réellement prévu d'écrire, mais quelques élément m'on inspiré pour la crée, puis la merveilleuse amie à qui je l'ai fait lire m'a convaincu de la publier. Et l'être faible que je suis a accepté. Alors ce devait être un one-shot mais elle fut plus longue que prévu donc ce sera un two-shot. la suite et fin arriva au cour de la semaine prochaine. J'espère que cela vous plaira, hésitez pas à me le faire savoir._

 _Par contre je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. Je suis un peu fatiguée et je pense qu'un grand nombres me sont passé entre les doigts, et je n'ai personne pour me corriger, donc il vous faudra faire avec, je serais plus attentive pour le second chapitre promis._

 _Bonne lecture à tous._

 _Swann S._

* * *

Régina Mills pris une grande bouffé d'air. Ressortant du Starbucks où elle venait tout juste de prendre son habituel chocolat chaud, avant de partir en direction de son lieu de travail. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre, observant une jeune serveuse blonde s'affairer sans relâche derrière le comptoir. Un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête pour reprendre sa routine matinale. Cela faisait bien cinq ans qu'elle habitait dans cette ville, le Starbucks étant à mi-chemin entre son appartement et son travail, elle avait rapidement trouvé ses habitudes.

\- Bonjour Miss Mills, fit un agent de sécurité en voyant Régina entrer dans le musée, cette dernière hocha la tête avant de gravir les marches menant à son bureau. Elle eu à peine le temps de s'assoir qu'elle vit déjà la silhouette affinée de sa secrétaire, et amie, au travers la porte opaque.

\- Régina, je te rappel que les tableaux de Magritte arrivent à dix heures.

Effectivement, merci Tink.

Mais alors que nous pourrions penser que la jeune femme aurait pris congé, en réalité elle s'assit face au bureau de Régina, attendant patiemment que cette dernière se décide à lever la tête. Cinq minutes environ se passèrent ainsi. Sans un mot échangé avant que Régina, dans un soupir défait, jette un regard désapprobateur à son amie.

\- Que veux-tu Tink ?

\- Elle était là ce matin ?

\- Oui

\- Tu l'as abordé ?

\- Non

La jeune blonde soupira, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.

\- Vraiment Régina ?

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

\- Engager la conversation par exemple

\- Et bien je ne l'ai pas fait voilà, maintenant quitte ce bureau j'ai du travail et je pense que toi aussi.

Dans un rire la jeune secrétaire se leva pour quitter le bureau, s'arrêtant un instant dans l'encadrement, jetant un regard à la brune.

\- Je pense que tu devrais essayer de l'approcher un jour, sourit-elle.

Régina secoua la tête et l'invita, d'un geste de la main, à quitter son bureau dans les plus brefs délais. Ce que fit la jeune femme sans plus d'hésitation. Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit sur le gobelet à l'effigie du Starbucks. La serveuse répondant au nom d'Emma avait eu un effet fou sur la conservatrice, cela faisait quelques années qu'elle la voyait chaque matin et elle ne pouvait pas se lasser de sa présence. Elle semblait dynamique, arborant souvent un sourire et bien que parfois nous pouvions voir des failles elle semblait faire de son mieux pour rester polie et heureuse devant les clients. Régina passait le plus clair de son temps les yeux rivés sur cette jeune femme lorsqu'elle attendait patiemment son tour puis sa commande.

La matinée se passa relativement vite, occupée à récupéré les tableaux de Magritte et à les exposée dans la salle prévue à cet effet, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Désormais elle se tenait debout face à l'œuvre _Attempting the impossible_. Doucement elle recula, désireuse de voir l'œuvre dans son ensemble. Cependant ses yeux n'ayant pas quitté le mur elle ne fit pas attention au monde environnant et son dos se percuta contre quelque chose. Dans un élan de surprise elle se retourna et vit une jeune blonde au sol, un gobelet vide à la main, le liquide chaud s'étant rependu sur son t-shirt. Voyant les dégâts elle porta la main à sa bouche dans un cris muet puis elle porta assistance à la jeune femme.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée mademoiselle

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave Miss Mills, j'ai ma part de responsabilité

\- Mais votre habits…

\- Comment en vouloir à une aussi charmante femme que vous ? répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois, refermant en même temps son blaser. Rassurez-vous, je n'habite pas loin j'irais chercher une nouvelle tenue.

Régina rougit en baissant doucement les yeux, surprise par les propos de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fit quelques pas en avant, les yeux sur le tableau observé quelques temps plus tôt par Régina.

\- René Magritte. Fit-elle en se tournant vers la brune, parlez-moi de ce tableau, sourit-elle ensuite.

Régina fronça les sourcils, allant de surprise en surprise.

\- Si vous avez le temps bien entendu. Rajouta ensuite la femme.

\- Il fut peint en 1928, dans la continuité de ses célèbres œuvres sur la trahison des images. La encore il expose quelque chose que l'art peut crée mais qui est bien trop utopique une fois transposé dans la réalité. Par extension nous pouvons faire un parallèle avec les statues gréco-romaine et la perfection dans leurs traits.

La brune continua son discours sous l'oreille attentive de la jeune femme qui ne perdait pas une miette des paroles que Régina pouvait prononcer. Les yeux rivés sur l'œuvre, un doux sourire sur son visage. Non loin de là, une petite blonde se tenait droite, le regard malicieux, elle fut bien rapidement rejointe par une femme rousse.

\- Que regarde-tu comme ça Tink ? questionna-t-elle en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme.

\- Régina.

Le regard de la nouvelle arrivée se porta sur la brune qui poursuivait ses explications en compagnie d'une bien belle blonde.

\- Et donc ?

\- Je te présente Emma

\- La Emma ?

\- Elle-même, Régina l'a bousculé.

\- Et bien… ma sœur aime bien ne pas passer par les sentiers battus.

Elles rirent toute deux doucement avant de retourner vaquer à l'heure occupation, non pas sans jeter un dernier regard à Régina qui semblait se complaire dans son élément.

* * *

\- Et bien… me voilà agréablement surprise, lança la jeune femme après le court silence qui avait suivit les explications de la brune.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard surpris, souriant doucement.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il semblerait que vous soyez aussi belle qu'intelligente.

Régina piqua un fard et se fit violence pour ne pas détourné les yeux, soutenant le regard enjôleur de la blonde en face d'elle.

\- Essayez-vous de me séduire Miss… ?

\- Swan.

\- Miss Swan.

\- Vous laisseriez-vous succomber à mes charmes ?

\- Il vous faudra bien plus que vous intéressé aux œuvres exposés dans mon musée pour que je vous laisse me séduire

\- Nous sommes destinées à nous revoir Miss Mills

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Emma ouvrit son blaser, exposant son t-shirt sale de chocolat.

\- Vous me devez un chocolat chaud.

Régina sourit doucement. Dans un sens Emma avait raison.

\- Et pour avoir un dîner avec vous il faut que je vous renverse une assiette dessus ?

\- Vous voulez déjà dîner avec moi ? je savais que j'avais un charme fou mais à ce point-là… rit Emma.

Et encore une fois Régina rougit. Dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Certes, je vous propose que nous nous retrouvions au Starbucks ce soir à 18h30.

\- Un rendez-vous sur mon lieu de travail voilà qui est charmant…

Confuse Régina chercha à se justifiée, bredouillant tant bien que mal des mots incohérents, n'ayant pas pensée à ce fait. Dans un geste de réconfort Emma posa sa main sur le bras de la brune. La regardant avec douceur.

\- Ne vous en fait pas Miss Mills, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. 18h30 là-bas, ne soyez pas en retard.

La brune hocha la tête en observa la blonde partit déambuler dans le musée. Dire qu'elle était surprise, à ce stade là des choses, était un bien bel euphémisme. Elle tourna les yeux vers le tableau et murmura un « merci » avant de quitter à son tour la pièce, le cœur léger devant la perspective de sa fin de journée.

* * *

Emma était assise, sa jambe droite s'agitant avec rapidité. Ses yeux observaient les passants à la recherche d'une magnifique brune. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle fut en avance, et à cet instant précis, elle avait une envie folle d'être en retard. Juste pour ne pas avoir à attendre, stressée, inquiète.

18h28. Deux minutes. Deux longues minutes.

Un gobelet fit son apparition devant elle, son regard se porta sur son amie et collègue.

\- Emma Swan en avance et stressée, mais qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? fit narquoisement la jeune femme en prenant place sur le siège face à la blonde.

\- Ruby…

\- Aller elle n'est pas encore là, je veux tout savoir, je suis ton amie après tout ?

\- Régina…

Un grand sourire fleurit sur le visage de la serveuse, s'accompagnant d'un regard moqueur.

\- Elle ou toi ?

\- Moi

\- Et bien il était temps…

Emma ne pris pas la peine de répondre, prenant son gobelet en main pour le porter à ses lèvres, jetant un regard noir à son amie. Depuis que Régina Mills avait franchit le Starbucks il était vrai qu'elle n'avait de yeux que pour elle. Comment ce ne pourrait pas être le cas ? grande, brune, un regard déterminé, des tailleurs qui lui sied à merveille. Régina Mills était la classe incarnée. Emma ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, pour elle un lien réel devait prendre le temps d'exister. Mais elle ne niée pas que l'attirance existe. Maintenant il lui fallait crée le lien. Le bruit de la chaise de Ruby quittant son poste la sortie de ses pensées. Quand elle relevant la tête pour regarder son amie, elle vit la brune devant elles. D'un bond elle se redressa à son tour. D'un geste de la main elle invita Régina s'assoir.

\- Vous avez déjà commandé ? fit la brune en désignant le gobelet.

\- Oui, étonnement je suis arrivée en avance, alors en attendant…

\- Etonnement ?

\- Disons que je ne suis pas vraiment la reine de l'avance…

\- Et qu'est-ce qui était différent aujourd'hui ? répondit malicieusement la brune, qui avait bien saisi l'effet qu'elle faisait à la blonde.

\- Je fais toujours des efforts pour les femmes tel que vous

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Parfaite.

Il y eu un léger silence. Les deux femmes se jugeant l'une l'autre. En silence. Sous le regard curieux de Ruby.

\- Vous me faite du rentre dedans Miss Swan ?

\- Promis je peux être plus subtile.

Et effectivement Emma le fut. Enchainant les conversations et les boissons. De manière tout à fait théâtral, Emma proposa à Régina une balade dans un parc non loin de là. Après une courte hésitation la jeune brune accepta. Mais honnêtement elle commençait à tomber lentement sous le charme de cette blonde cherchant à tout prix à la séduire.

\- Il faut juste que je prévienne mon fils

Emma hocha la tête, compréhensive, tandis que Régina s'éloignait au téléphone. Emma se posa sur le comptoir, un regard rieur envers Ruby. Cette dernière lui sourit.

\- Tout à l'air de bien se passé.

\- Cette femme ressemble de plus en plus à la perfection

\- Et bien ma chère Emma… tu sembles entièrement sous son charme

Emma secoua la tête et posa son regard sur la brune. Oui sous son charme elle l'était, c'était indéniable. La brune était intelligente, cultivée, drôle. La blonde savait que son point de vue était loin d'être objective.

* * *

Les deux femmes marchaient lentement, se laissant porter au rythme de la compagnie de l'autre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé de ton fils, comment il s'appelle ? fit Emma après un léger silence

\- Henry, je l'ai adopté

\- C'est un bel acte que l'adoption, offrir une nouvelle chance à des enfants qui n'ont pas forcément toutes les chances dès le départ.

\- Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui à l'instant même où je l'ai vu, et je ne cesserai jamais de l'être

Emma posa un regard bienveillant sur Régina, éblouie par la femme qu'elle était.

\- Qui êtes-vous Régina Mills ? sourit-elle doucement. Surprise l'interpellée se stoppa et pivota vers la jeune femme.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous êtes en train de découvrir petit à petit Miss Swan ?

\- Vous semblez êtres la femme parfaite.

Régina eu un rire gêné puis frappa doucement l'épaule de la jeune blonde.

\- Cessez donc de dire n'importe quoi, tout cela dans le but de me séduire.

\- Je n'ai aucune peine à vous faire des compliments Régina, vous me les offrez sur un plateau d'argent ornée d'or, et je n'ai plus qu'à les cueillir pour vous les offrir.

Silence. Ni pesant, ni gênant. Juste nécessaire. Elles ne se dirent plus rien, se contentant de sourire. La montre d'Emma bipa. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Il est 19h30, vous devriez rejoindre votre fils, Miss Mills, sourit-elle

Régina hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Emma, pour sa part, ne bougea pas. Sentant que la jeune femme n'avait pas bouger de sa place, la brune marqua une pause avant de faire volte-face.

\- Vous avez été galante toute la soirée, continuez donc de l'être et raccompagner moi jusqu'à l'instant où nos chemins doivent se séparer.

\- Et où voulez-vous qu'ils se séparent ?

\- Où vous le souhaitez Miss Swan, c'est vous qui marchez à mes côtés, à vous de choisir.

Emma hocha la tête sans rien dire, puis suivit la brune.

* * *

Un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la blonde quand elle se retrouva devant l'immeuble de la jeune brune. Il était aussi classe et prestigieux que la locataire. Elles se retrouvèrent devant la porte, que Régina pris soin d'ouvrir avant de se retourner vers la blonde.

\- J'ai passé une fin de journée très agréable en ta compagnie, merci beaucoup Emma

\- Merci à toi Régina

Régina réfléchit un instant, hésitante sur ses futures paroles, mais Emma l'a devancé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'abordé ainsi les gens, me connaissant je l'aurais surement jamais fait, mais au musée je me suis dit que c'était une chance à saisir, j'espère vraiment ne pas t'avoir importuné

Régina eu un sourire attendrit.

\- J'ai été flattée plus qu'importunée, mais… nous devrions essayer d'être amie non ?

Emma eu un grand sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Légèrement déçue.

\- Cela me paraît évident, je te dis à demain, pour ton éternel passage, rit doucement Emma avant de se détourner.

Régina referma la porte et observa la blonde s'éloigner. Elle rit de son comportement, elle ne valait pas mieux qu'un amoureux transi observant sa douce amie prendre le train. Mais Emma avait été d'une sympathie et d'une attention pour elle à toute épreuve, ça en était très agréable. Doucement elle se détourna. Il était indéniable qu'Emma lui avait fait un effet fou. Mais les choses ne vont pas toujours tel que nous aimerions.

* * *

\- Pardon tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Que nous devrions être amis elle et moi

Il y eu un soupir réprobateur.

\- Régina...

\- Tink ?

\- Cela fait des mois que tu l'observe, et quand elle vient vers toi tu lui propose d'être ton amie ?

\- Tu n'oublie pas un élément qui demeure tout de même important ?

\- Non je ne vois pas

\- Je te donne un indice, ça commence par R.

Les deux femmes se firent face, toute deux de la colère dans le regard.

\- Il t'a trompée, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'évertue à être encore avec ce type

\- J'essaye de sauver mon couple vois-tu ! s'énerva à son tour la brune, répondant au ton haineux qu'avait la blonde face à elle.

\- Sauver un couple ? avec un gars qui bafoue ta confiance dès la première femme qui lui fait du charme ? tu ne mérite pas ça.

\- Tink sort de ce bureau, nous ne parlerons pas de ça ici.

La voix de Régina fut tranchante, dissuadant la jeune femme de riposter. Elle quitta donc le bureau en silence tandis que la brune s'assit lourdement sur le siège, se frottant le front dans l'espoir d'oublier la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Son regard se porta sur une photo présente sur le bureau.

Flashback.

 _Régina courait sous la pluie qui battait fort les pavés de la rue. Sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de finir quelques heures plus tôt, elle pourrait donc passer une soirée reposante auprès de Robin. Bien plus tôt dans la semaine elle avait accepté la demande de son fils qui consisté à dormir chez un ami. Pensant encore à cet instant qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup de travail au musée et qu'elle devrait rentrée tard. Bienveillant Robin lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait à l'appartement. C'est donc heureuse qu'elle arriva devant sa porte. Mais certains sentiments ne restent jamais bien longtemps. Quand elle pénétra dans le séjour elle vit avec horreur que Robin l'avait bel et bien attendu, mais pas de la manière dont elle l'avait imaginé. Allongé sur le canapé le brun était en charmante compagnie mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'ils étaient nus._

 _Robin ? Fit la voix tremblante de nouvel arrivé._

 _Surpris l'homme se leva, suivit de la jeune femme qui avait pris un t-shirt pour cacher sa poitrine dénudée. Robin essaya de s'approcher de sa compagne mais stoppa net sa progression quand cette dernière leva une main sévère et fit non de la tête. Puis elle se pinça l'arrête du nez en soufflant._

 _\- Régina…_

 _\- Ta gueule, je vais faire un tour, quand je reviens je ne veux plus de sa présence dans mon appartement._

 _Il y eu un silence pesant, Régina fit demi-tour et sortit, prenant soin de claquer la porte. Quand elle sortie de son immeuble elle s'y adossa contre. Respirant doucement dans l'espoir de se calmer. Ses yeux bruns observèrent la pluie tombée et doucement elle se releva et se mis à marcher sous les gouttes qui tombait inlassablement._

 _fin Flasback_

Après ça ils avaient discuté. Régina avait accepté de lui laisser une chance, espérant que ce soit la bonne. Mais quelque part elle avait toujours regretté son choix. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle refuse, mais Robin était un homme charmant, s'il faisait des efforts elle pouvait en faire aussi. Alors pour son fils, et pour elle, la brune lui avait donné une chance.

* * *

D'un bon agile Emma se retrouva face à son téléphone qui venait tout juste de sonner. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Encore elle ? fit une voix moqueuse

\- Qui d'autre ? je serais étonnée que notre chère Emma soit aussi souriante face à un message de son opérateur.

Il y eu des rires derrière le comptoir, et Emma jeta un torchon humide au visage de son amie.

\- Voilà deux mois, bientôt trois que vous discuter tout le temps et tu ne lui as encore rien dit ? fit la jeune femme en rendant le torchon à la blonde.

\- Ruby a raison, qu'est-ce que tu fou Swan ?

\- Stop vous deux, dois-je vous rappelez l'information principale ?

\- Tu sais… ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un gardien de but que nous ne pouvons pas marquer…

\- Tu viens réellement de dire ça Jones ?

L'interpellé lui offrit son plus beau sourire, fière de lui. Défaite Emma secoua la tête.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec des gens tel que vous…

Sur cette dernière parole la jeune blonde repris place derrière le comptoir, s'occupant des clients qui arrivaient peu à peu. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas revu Régina en dehors de son habituelle chocolat chaud. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle vit la brune devant elle. Sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler un large sourire pris place sur son visage, tandis que non loin de là, Kilian et Ruby l'observait d'un air entendu.

\- Bonjour Miss Mills, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Très bien, et vous ?

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête en préparant la boisson de Régina. Elles discutèrent rapidement avant que la blonde ne doive retournée à son devoir. Exceptionnellement la brune pris place à l'une des tables, ce qui tira un froncement de sourcils surpris à la blonde.

\- Désolée du retard soeurette, fit une grande rousse en prenant place devant Régina.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, depuis le temps j'y suis habituée, se moqua la brune

\- Je t'ai connu plus aimable envers moi

\- Ce n'étais qu'illusion

La rousse sourit avant de se tourner vers les serveurs, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- D'habitude nous nous retrouvons au parc non loin, pourquoi ici aujourd'hui ?

\- Toi qui aime bouger je me suis dit que modifié un peu nos lieux de rendez-vous pourrait te faire du bien…

La jeune femme se retourna en jetant un regard lourd de sens à la conservatrice.

\- Vraiment Régina ? cela n'a rien à voir avec la magnifique blonde là-bas ?

\- Je ne savais pas que Tink t'en avait parlé.

\- C'est un sacré ragot qu'elle avait sous la main, elle ne pouvait pas être silencieuse, puis même sans Tink j'aurai pu comprendre… rappel toi ce que l'on dit Régina, les yeux sont…

\- Les fenêtre de l'âme, je sais Zéléna, changeons de sujet veux-tu ?

La rousse eu un rire franc, se moquant gentiment de la rougeur présente sur les joue de sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu se comporté de cette manière. Régina n'était pas femme à montrer ses émotions, même Robin ne l'avais jamais mis dans de tel état. Pour sûr, cette Emma était une bien belle promesse. Et le regard qu'elle portait à Régina trahissait l'affection qu'elle avait pour elle. Malheureusement la brune persistée à vouloir sauver son couple. Zéléna ne l'a blâmé pas pour cette raison, elle trouvait ça courageux. Faire de nouveau confiance après un évènement tel que celui-ci n'était pas non plus la chose la plus facile au monde. Cependant, elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'elle méritait mieux. Et ce mieux pouvait peut-être être cette jeune blonde au comptoir. Sans un mot elle décida de se lever, sous le regard surpris de sa sœur.

\- Vous êtes Emma n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde en face de Zéléna hocha la tête, une lueur suspicieuse dans le regard.

\- Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Zéléna Mills, pour vous servir.

\- Dans le cas présent c'est plutôt à moi de vous servir

\- Je suis venue que pour une seule question

\- Qui est ?

\- Accepteriez-vous de discuter un peu plus longuement avec moi, ce soir ?

Emma fronça les sourcils. Définitivement surprise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Régina qui, entre temps, c'était lever de sa chaise. Doucement elle s'approcha.

\- Juste pour quelques questions, s'il vous plait Emma

\- C'est d'accord. Je fini à 17h30, c'est possible pour vous ?

\- Parfait, retrouvons-nous devant à 17h30, tu viens Régina ?

La brune jeta un regard inquiet à Emma avant de suivre sa sœur, déterminée à comprendre ce que cherchais à faire Zéléna. Suspicieuse sur ses intentions.

 _(TBC...)_


	2. Chapter 2

_bonjour à tous,_

 _navrée de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite, j'ai été quelque peu retardée par un imprévu. Voici donc la suite et fin. j'espère que vous prendrais plaisir à la lire._

 _Je remercie ceux qui m'on lu tout comme ceux qui ont laisser une review, cela fait toujours plaisir :)_

Guest : _Effectivement je suis de retour, je risque d'avoir encore quelques moment d'absence, mais je réfléchit à une nouvelle fiction, il est donc possible que je revienne encore ;) en espérant te revoir si je la publie un jour, a bientôt._

 _SweetyQueen : bonsoir, je suis ravie de savoir que je fais partie des auteurs que vous aimez beaucoup, la réciproque étant réel (à défaut d'écrire je prend plaisir à vous lire). Ce sera un plaisir de continuer d'écrire et d'essayer de vous faire rêver._

 _A bientôt._

 _Swann S._

* * *

Patiemment Emma attendait devant le Starbucks. Décidément avec les sœurs Mills elle était remarquablement en avance. Zéléna ne tarda pas à se montrer.

\- J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard, fit-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune blonde.

\- Non, vous souhaitez prendre quelque chose ?

\- Allons plutôt marcher, si vous le voulez bien

Emma se contenta d'hocher la tête et de suivre Zéléna qui commençait déjà à se dirigeait vers le parc.

\- Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ?

\- Apprendre à vous connaître.

\- Vraiment ?

J- 'aime apprendre à connaître les belles femmes.

Emma stoppa sa marche, surprise. Un regard interrogateur porté sur la rousse qui poursuivait tranquillement sa marche, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Et bien ? vous séduisez plus que vous vous faite séduire ? rit-elle ensuite, quand Emma avait repris sa place à ses côtés.

\- Je vous avoue que me faire séduire par la sœur d'une amie à moi n'est pas ce dont j'ai le plus habitude.

\- Amie ? êtes-vous seulement amie avec Régina ?

\- Et bien… dans la mesure que je suis au plus haut stade qu'elle puisse m'offrir, oui je suis son amie.

Il y eu un silence. Zéléna semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Emma marchait à ses côtés. Elle ne saisissait pas vraiment les enjeux de ce rendez-vous, et la rousse agissait de manière tout à fait étrange. Soudain la rousse se stoppa net pour se tourner vers Emma, caressant sa mâchoire du bout du doigts.

\- Si vous n'avez aucune chance avec ma sœur… pourquoi ne pas vous laissez tenter ?

Et ladite mâchoire se décrocha sous le coup de la surprise. Elle observa Zéléna avec intensité, cherchant à comprendre le but de son numéro de charme. Il lui paraissait inconcevable que Zéléna lui fasse du charme sans un but précis. Certes elle ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, et les dires de Régina dessus n'étais pas suffisant pour dresser un véritable portrait. Elle secoua brusquement la tête, cherchant à mettre fin au contacte physique, gardant cependant son regard dans celui de la rousse.

\- Que cherchez-vous à faire Zéléna ?

\- Vous montrez des alternatives

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'alternative, au revoir.

Sans demander son reste, Emma fit demi-tour, profondément agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme.

* * *

Régina était assise sur son canapé. Un livre en main. Elle aimait quand ses fins de journée était semblable à ça. Confortablement installé. Mais ce soir-là un élément l'empêcher de se plonger pleinement dans le magnifique ouvrage qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Le rendez-vous entre Zéléna et Emma. Elle savait que Zéléna avait une idée derrière la tête mais impossible de savoir laquelle. Elle sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Jetant un rapide regard désabusée elle ne pu que se le prendre en main rapidement quand elle vit le nom sur l'écran.

 _« Régina ? j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, mais j'aimerai avoir une discussion avec toi en rapport avec ta sœur. »_

Fronçant des sourcils, Régina répondit positivement au désir de la blonde. Elle soupira un bon coup avant de se préparer à retrouver son amie.

\- Tu t'en vas ? fit une voix dans son dos, alors qu'un corps venait se coller contre elle alors qu'elle arranger sa coiffure devant le miroir.

\- Oui, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Zéléna à crée un problème qu'il faut que je règle.

Les mains se baladèrent sur son ventre, doucement. Glissant peu à peu sous la chemise de la brune. Cette dernière pris les poignets de son amant pour les retirer puis se dégagea de l'étreinte.

\- Non Robin, je ne veux pas être en retard.

\- Ton rendez-vous n'est pas si important, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passer de temps ensemble toi et moi. Susurra l'homme en restant coller à elle.

Mal à l'aise Régina essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager. Elle y parvint finalement. Sans un mot de plus elle se dirigea vers la porte, prenant sa veste d'un geste rapide. La porte claqua dans son dos. Robin se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, les yeux sur la porte. Il soupira. Conscient de son erreur et du problème que cela avait engendré. Régina voulait plus qu'il la touche depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses, il sentait bien que sa compagne s'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus. Il avait beau être devenu l'homme le plus attentionné, Régina restait toujours distante.

* * *

\- Elle a fait quoi ? cria presque Régina, entrant un peu plus dans une colère noire.

\- Régina calme-toi

\- Elle va m'entendre.

Sur ces mots Régina se leva pour partir précipitamment. Emma courut derrière elle dans l'espoir de la rattrapé mais quand elle lui agrippa le bras, la brune fit volte-face avec une vivacité surprenante.

\- Lâche-moi Emma, je dois aller voir Zéléna.

Elle se dégagea avant de reprendre sa marche. Laissant Emma là, dans son dos. La blonde regarda autour d'elle, puis posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la silhouette brune qui s'éloigner doucement. Elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux, se grattant l'arrière de la tête puis souffla.

\- Cette famille est vraiment étrange, grogna-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur un banc.

Pendant qu'Emma essayait d'accuser le départ précipité de Régina, cette dernière marchait rapidement au travers les rues de la ville. La colère influer dans son sang, poussant son corps à aller plus vite. Une colère sourde face au comportement de sa sœur. Mais peut-être que ce qui la mettait le plus en colère, n'étais pas l'acte de Zéléna, mais sa réaction à elle. Emma est une grande fille est peut-être séduite par qui elle veux, tant qu'elle le désir. Cependant elle était en colère.

\- Zéléna, ouvre. Dit-elle d'une voix affreusement calme et profonde.

Derrière la porte, la rousse eu une grimace avant d'ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire.

\- Très chère sœur, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, j'ai eu vent de se qui s'était passé lors du rendez-vous avec Emma

\- Et ?

\- Tu as osé essayer de la séduire ? Vraiment ?

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard. Les yeux clairs dans le sombre. La rousse sourit narquoisement, elle semblait si fière d'elle et cela eu le don d'agacer un peu plus la brune.

\- Emma est une magnifique femme, rien ne m'empêche de la séduire

\- C'est inapproprié Zéléna ! s'écria Régina, chaque seconde un peu plus en colère

\- Tu ne veux pas d'elle Régina. Fit doucement sa sœur, d'une voix presque tendre.

Il y eu un silence. Régina ouvrit puis referma la bouche. Ceci plusieurs fois de suite. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle se laissa aller contre le mur, pinçant entre son pouce et l'index l'arrête de son nez.

\- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle enfin

Zéléna s'approcha doucement de la brune, tendrement elle posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu autant en colère ?

\- Je ne sais pas

\- Au contraire, je pense que tu le sais

\- Je suis perdue Zéléna, je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui se passe, Robin, Emma… puis toi, tout se mélange.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, cette histoire avec Robin te ruine plus qu'autre chose.

\- J'aurai tellement voulu sauver mon couple. Donner un père à Henry…

La jeune femme attira sa sœur, totalement abattu, sur le canapé. Une fois que la brune y fut installée elle alla dans la cuisine leur préparer des boissons. Elle savait qu'elles allaient discuter sérieusement, elle n'était donc pas contre un peu de force. Doucement elle revint aux côtés de Régina.

\- Si j'ai essayé de séduire Emma, ce n'est pas pour la raison à laquelle tu penses. Je voulais t'ouvrir les yeux. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qui vous discuter presque en continue, je ne t'ai jamais vu autant sourire devant ton téléphone, ni devant un chocolat chaud. J'ai vu le regard que tu lui portais quand on s'est retrouvé au Starbucks. Mais je sais que tu veux à tout pris sauver ton couple mais… Régina il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Le regard d'Emma était mille fois plus doux qu'aucun des regards qu'a eu Robin a ton égard. Il t'a trompé, menti, et bafoué. De tel acte détruit le lien qu'il y a entre deux personnes, et tu ne peux pas le reconstruire. Je sais que ce n'est pas mes histoires, mais cela fait des mois que tu te bats, tu t'épuise à poursuivre une relation qui pompe toute ton énergie. Il m'a semblé qu'Emma fut la seule chose que tu es fait pour toi ces derniers mois. A défaut de donner un père a Henry, donne lui quelqu'un qui l'aimera et le soutiendra.

Régina garda le silence. Ecoutant les paroles de sa sœur, elles lui paraissaient si juste. Comment avait-elle pu se leurrer à ce point-là. Elle s'était bercé d'illusion, croyant donner un père, une famille, à Henry. Mais au détriment de son bonheur. Mais son fils était-il heureux lui ? comment vivait-il la tension constante qui régnait entre elle et son compagnon. Elle avait fait tout ça pour son fils, sans en avoir parlé avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle faisait fausse route depuis le départ. Qu'elle insistait sur un fait qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde.

\- Mais Emma…

\- Régina… fait les choses pour toi, quitte Robin, parle avec Emma, mais laisse faire les choses comme tu le sens. Et si elle est sincère avec toi, alors elle restera et comprendras que tu as besoin de temps. Henry aussi comprendras, ton fils est aussi intelligent que sa mère. Tant que tu lui fais confiance.

Les yeux de Régina se perdirent sur sa tasse, où doucement elle remuer le doux mélange qu'elle contenait. La confiance. On dit tous que c'est aussi difficile à construire qu'un château de carte, et aussi facile à détruire. Quand Robin l'avait trompée, ce n'est pas seulement en lui qu'elle avait perdu confiance mais en tout ceux qui l'entourer. Puis faire confiance à Henry. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a rien demandé. C'est à Régina de le protégé, et non l'inverse. Elle devait lui parler, c'est un fait avéré. Mais voilà, elle avait peur. De quitter Robin. De faire du mal à Henry, à Emma. Mais si elle n'agissait pas elle se ferait du mal à elle. Faire les choses pour soi. Le conseil le plus logique mais parfois le plus difficile à mettre en place.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé ? au lieu d'attisé ma jalousie

\- Donc tu reconnais être en colère parce que jalouse ?

\- Réponds-moi

\- Tu ne m'aurai pas écouté, tu nous avait pas écouté quand c'est arrivé, je pensais pas faire ça un jour, j'ai juste sauté sur l'occasion.

Silence. Les deux sœurs regardèrent droit devant elle.

\- Donc… jalouse ? sourit narquoisement la rousse

\- Oh arrête…

\- La grande Régina Mills, conservatrice, avec une serveuse, une femme qui plus es, qui l'eu crut ?

Cette remarque valu une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Régina.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle est bien plus que ça

\- Vraiment ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors ?

\- C'est une belle personne, pleine d'humour, un sourire qui réchauffe le cœur, je pourrais l'écouter rire pendant des heures. Elle… Elle est si cultivée, si intelligente, même moi j'ai l'impression de constamment apprendre quand nous discutons elle et moi. Elle est attentionnée, douce, attentive. Puis cette lueur dans les yeux, vestiges de son passé, de ce qu'elle à vécu, ce qui l'a rendu aussi… elle.

Nouveau silence. Zéléna souriait, pas loin de rire.

\- Tu es mordu en fait, il n'y a pas d'autre terme pour qualifier à quel point tu es sous son charme

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être sous son charme aussi vite… j'ai l'impression que c'est faux, que si je lui ai succombée c'est seulement dû à l'époque, comme si son regard était un nouveau souffle, une bulle d'air dans tout ce désordre. Je ne peux pas promette la justesse de mes sentiments…

Doucement Zéléna attira sa sœur dans ses bras. Caressant son dos avec délicatesse.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, faut que tu lui parle, lui explique la situation, tes peurs. Si elle est comme tu la décris alors je suis sûr qu'elle te suivra. Mais Régina… je serais là pour toi, si tu as besoin de soutien tu peux compter sur moi et Tink.

Régina ferma les yeux. Pendant un instant elle profita du silence, de la caresse apaisante de sa sœur. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'étonner de cet étrange contacte. Elle et Zéléna n'avait jamais eu de réelle marque d'affection physique, tout passant par les mots où les actions. Mais ce soir-là, rien n'était plus rassurant que la main dans son dos. Montrant que pour une fois elle n'est pas seule dans ses décisions. On la seconde, on la suit. On l'aide. Rien de plus agréable que cette sensation.

Cependant toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Régina dû partir, retrouver son fils et Robin. Le retour fut calme. Cette fois-ci elle marchait dans les rues en prenant son temps, profitant de l'air frais du soir qui caressait sa peau. Dans le tumulte de la soirée, et dans la tempête qui se préparer, la jeune femme se semblait étrangement apaisée. Comme si elle était protégée. Elle savait que cela ne durerait pas indéfiniment alors elle ne profita pleinement. Et c'est une fois qu'elle se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement qu'elle eût l'impression de reprendre possession de son corps.

\- Bonsoir ma chérie

\- Bonsoir, Henry est là ?

\- Oui il est dans sa chambre, tu as pu régler ton problème avec ta sœur ?

\- Oui, je vais aller le voir

Régina toqua presque timidement à la porte de son fils.

\- Bonjour mon grand, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bonjour maman, je vais bien, j'ai eu un 14 à l'école aujourd'hui, fit le jeune homme tout sourire

\- Ça c'est mon garçon, félicitation, tu veux me parler de ta journée ? répondit sa mère en prenant place sur le lit, rapidement suivit par le garçon.

* * *

Henry était partit dormir depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Robin était assis sur le canapé et Régina avait fini par le rejoindre. L'homme essaya de s'approcher de sa compagne, mais celle-ci se déplaça sur le siège non loin de là.

\- Cela ne peut plus durer.

\- Régina…

\- Je n'ai plus confiance en toi depuis que tu m'as trompée, je n'arrive plus à accepter tes mains sur mon corps tu te rends compte ? on se ment à tout les deux depuis des mois et la situation me tue, je voulais sauver notre couple, mais elles ont raison… il n'y a plus rien à sauver.

\- Attend ? comment ça « elles » ?

\- Zéléna et Tink.

\- Donc tu veux dire que ta décision de ce soir est dû à elles ? mais tu es assez grande pour choisir toute seule, tu n'as pas besoin d'elles, que vienne-t-elles faire dans cette histoire ? c'est notre couple Régina ! s'énerva-t-il en se redressant.

\- Moins fort, Henry dort. Grinça la brune, Robin fulmina dans sa barbe.

\- Oui j'ai fait une connerie, je l'assume voilà, mais laisse-nous une chance, laisse-nous récupéré les morceaux, je suis sûr que tu m'aime encore, n'est-ce pas Régina ? tu m'aime ?

\- Je ne sais plus Robin, je ne crois pas.

\- Tu ne crois pas ? mais je te le dis, je suis persuadé que tu m'aime encore

\- Tu vois c'est ça le problème avec toi, tu me force à t'aimer, tu veux tout. Mais comme tu l'a si bien dit tout à l'heure je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions, et encore plus pour savoir de qui je serais accompagnée, nous ne pouvons plus vivre ensemble Robin, rien que ta présence m'insupporte.

Régina faisait désormais face au brun, déterminée à ne plus se laisser faire par cette situation.

\- Alors tu es prête à mettre six ans de vie commune à la poubelle comme ça ? du jour au lendemain ?

\- Tout se passe du jour au lendemain, on perd tout en une fraction de seconde, on meurt d'un coup. On est là et la seconde d'après on n'est plus. Alors oui je vais faire ça, mais je ne vais pas jeter à la poubelle notre passé. Il est indéniable que tu as pris eu une place importante, que nous avons eu de bons voir d'excellant moment. Mais je crois qu'il est temps que nous mettons fin à cette histoire, on fait du surplace. Tout ça ne veut plus rien dire, tout cela n'a plus de sens. Arrêtons de nous faire du mal Robin… pitié…

En une fraction la reine tomba de son trône. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Une larme silencieuse glissa le long de sa joue. Et Robin su, il su qu'il avait perdu le combat, il n'y avait plus de place pour lui dans cette vie-là. Il chuta à son tour, à genoux devant sa compagne. Ex-compagne. Doucement il releva son menton, caressa sa joue.

\- J'avais le monde a mes pieds et la plus belle femme à mes côtés pourtant cela ne me suffisait pas. Régina Mills, tu es une femme merveilleuse. Je reconnais être un idiot. L'idée de te perdre est difficile à envisager, car nous avons passer six années ensemble, tu représente une part importante de ma vie. Mais si tu me dis que tu n'es plus heureuse à mes côtés, que notre relation te détruit, alors d'accord. Nous devons y mettre fin.

Robin essuya les larmes silencieuses qui continuer de glisser lentement sur le visage de la jeune femme. Son cœur se brisait à cette vision.

\- Ne pleure pas, tout va bien se passer. Nous allons nous en sortir.

Ils l'espéraient tout deux. C'était un nouveau cap à franchir. Régina ne trouvait plus rien à dire, ce n'était pas son tour à la parole. Doucement l'homme se releva, quitta le salon pour la chambre. Pris quelques affaires, fit appel à quelque contact. Délicatement il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Henry, jeta un regard sur le petit garçon paisible. Une larme au coin de l'œil. Quand il revint au salon il retrouva Régina qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune et quitta l'appartement.

La porte claque.

Régina s'effondre.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi où la brune se laissa aller. Six années venaient de partir par la porte. Ce n'est pas rien. Elle appela Zéléna, elle avait encore besoin d'elle, de ses bras. A son plus grand soulagement sa sœur répondit présente à son appel. Aussitôt arrivée, elle s'assit sur le canapé, prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Peu de mot furent échangé ce soir-là. Pas à cause d'une quelconque connexion entre sœur qui on grandit ensemble. Mais parce que ce soir il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Une bataille avait eu lieu, laissant des séquelles pour les deux partis.

* * *

Parfois les choses changent, une habitude ne reste pas en place indéfiniment. Nous pouvons parler avec quelqu'un pendant plusieurs mois et puis le fil s'étiole. Nous pouvons être seul chaque jour puis ne plus l'être. Ce matin-là fut de cet ordre-là. Quand Emma leva la tête vers la brune qui venait juste d'entrée elle eut la surprise de la voir accompagné. Zéléna était là, mais aussi un petit garçon. Mais ce qui la surpris encore plus, ce fut l'absence de regard de la brune. Elle semblait épuisée, même si l'on pouvait voir son effort pour sourire à son fils. Emma sentit son cœur se tordre en la voyant ainsi.

\- Bonjour Emma

\- Zéléna,

\- Je pense que nous devrions discuter vous et moi,

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, sauf si vous décidez de changer de comportement.

\- S'il vous plait Emma, accordez-moi cinq minutes. Le temps d'une pause.

La blonde soupira, jeta un regard à Régina et hocha la tête.

\- Très bien cinq minutes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Emma pris une pause et invita Zéléna à la suivre dehors. Les deux femmes se firent face, Emma sur ses gardes.

\- Je suis désolée pour hier, sachez que mon but n'était pas de vous séduire

\- Vraiment ? Emma rit jaune.

\- Je voulais avoir une discussion avec ma sœur et…

\- Et faut me séduire pour ça ? vous pensez que je vais vous croire ?

\- Vous étiez le seul moyen pour lui permette de comprendre quelque chose

\- Ah oui ? et quoi ?

\- Elle a quitté Robin hier soir

Emma ne dit plus rien, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a compris que sa vie était ailleurs, mais elle va avoir besoin de temps.

Emma hocha la tête. Comprenant mieux l'état de la brune ce matin, si fatigué.

\- Les cinq minutes sont écoulées.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle échangeas avec la rousse.

* * *

\- Maman, je peux ravoir un muffin s'il te plait.

Régina eu un faible sourire au son de la voix de son fils. Elle sortit son porte-feuille pour en tirer un billet.

\- Très bien, mais ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin jeune homme, rit-elle doucement.

L'enfant partit, tout heureux, en direction du comptoir. Il arriva devant une grande blonde, le visage légèrement fermé. Il eut un peu peur, mais quand elle le vit la jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je peux avoir un muffin s'il vous plait madame ?

\- Madame ? tu viens de me donner un coup de vieux… moi c'est Emma

L'enfant sourit. Il vit la jeune femme regarder autour d'elle avant de faire le tour du comptoir et le rejoindre, se mettant à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Tien, je t'en donne deux mais ne le dit à personne. Et voilà un chocolat pour ta maman, je suis sûr que ça lui fera du bien.

\- Mais ma maman n'a rien demandé

\- Je sais, mais parfois cela fait du bien d'avoir sans rien demandé, sourit Emma.

Sérieux, l'enfant hocha la tête et se dirigea vers sa mère tandis que, dans son dos, Emma se relevait doucement. Le regard porté sur la brune avant de se détourner. Quand Henry arriva à la table, il déposa le chocolat devant Régina, lui disant que ça venait d'Emma. Elle releva la tête vers la blonde, cette dernière sourit en croisant son regard. Leur lien fut coupé quand Henry tira sur sa veste. Lui montrant le deuxième muffin.

\- Et bien, ne trouves-tu pas que cette Emma est quelqu'un de bien ?

La bouche pleine de chocolat le garçon hocha la tête avec vigueur.

\- Deux muffins et il est séduit, voilà qui est simple…. Rit sa tante.

* * *

Régina n'avait pas quitté les pensées de la blonde depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu ce matin. Elle n'avait pas trop su comment se comporter, il lui avait semblé que la brune faisait tout pour fuir son regard, ainsi elle n'avait pas trop voulu insister. Ainsi elle avait passé une journée épouvantable, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir, sur son droit de prendre des nouvelles. Cependant elle n'eut pas à tergiversé longtemps quand elle vit la brune devant l'entrée du Starbucks quand elle eut fini son service.

\- Régina ?

\- J'avais besoin de te parler… murmura cette dernière.

L'inquiétude pris plus de place dans le cœur d'Emma. Elle hocha la tête et d'un mouvement invita Régina à la suivre dans le parc. Comme pour se rassurer.

Elles étaient toutes deux sur un banc. Silencieuse.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je suis fatiguée, pour tout avouer la nuit fut rude.

Compréhensive Emma hocha la tête.

\- Ecoute Emma… je ressent certaines choses pour toi mais… je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment... je viens juste de quitter Robin, je remets doucement de l'ordre dans ma vie, il est trop tôt pour que je m'attarde sur ce que je ressens pour toi.

\- Je comprends, si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là pour toi Régina

En disant ces mots elle posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur la cuisse de la brune. Cette dernière eu un sursaut, plus habituer à ressentir quelque chose d'agréable quand une main se poser sur son corps. Doucement, du dos de la main, elle repoussa celle d'Emma. Le cœur de cette dernière se serra.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour toi est vrai… tu es arrivé à un moment de ma vie ou tout semblait dur, sans voix, tu as essayé de me séduire, tu m'as complimenté, était attentive. Je pense que je n'étais plus habituée, et j'ai cru que cela voulait dire quelque chose, parce que je _voulais_ que cela dise quelque chose. Mais peut-être que je me trompe, un leurre de mon esprit. Que cela ne veut rien dire… mais je ne veux pas te perdre, je veux pas te faire souffrir pendant cette période de doute où je suis perdue dans mes sentiments et dans ce qui m'entoure… de plus je dois penser à Henry.

Et Emma sourit. Obligeant Régina à la regarder.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas, je suis ton amie, et si tu as besoin de moi je resterai.

\- Merci beaucoup Emma, tu es vraiment une femme extraordinaire

\- Et oui que veux-tu ? un ange tombé du ciel, rit doucement la blonde.

Régina sourit. Puis se leva, prétexta qu'elle devait retourner auprès d'Henry qui l'attendait à l'appartement. Puis partit, laissant Emma seule sur le banc. Silencieuse. Perdant son sourire. Elle n'avait rien dit, jugeant que Régina n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle fit taire une nouvelle fois ses sentiments. On le fait tous, tout le temps ou parfois. Mais à chaque fois que nous le faisons c'est comme si un pan de nous-même se brisé.

Une faille dans l'armure étincelante du chevalier blanc. Cuirasse attaquée à vif. Mais tel une statue il ne bougeait plus. Silencieux. Insensible au vent dans ses cheveux. Frappant son visage tel une punition. Punition d'avoir cru, d'avoir voulu. Rêver. Imaginer. Et elle hésite. Attendre, partir. Laisser du temps. Mais combien de temps ? tant de questions qui, comme des sangles, serraient son corps meurtri par les années. Soudain son esprit fut emprisonné par le passé. Une fouille nébuleuse de souvenir.

 _Personne ne voudra de toi_

 _Qui pourrait avoir une once d'intérêt pour une fille des rues comme toi_

 _Tu n'es rien et ne sera jamais rien_

 _Une assiette vaut mieux que ton existence_

 _Tu n'arriveras à rien._

Emma crut réellement qu'elle allait crier. Comme pour stopper cette monter de souvenir elle se pris la tête entre les mains. Elle devait lutter. Oublier. Ne pas y penser.

* * *

Depuis quelques mois les choses s'étaient calmé. Certes Régina et Emma avaient un peu moins de conversation, mais leur amitié demeurait importante pour les deux. La blonde avait fait preuve d'un soutien sans faille pour la conservatrice et cette dernière ne l'en remercierais jamais assez.

Ce jour-là Emma marchait tranquillement dans le parc, rejoignant la brune à leur banc habituel. Elle était ravie de se rendez-vous et rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher le superbe sourire qu'elle arborait. Rien mis à part la proximité du corps de Robin par rapport à celui de la brune, et leur lèvres se rejoignant. Devant cette scène elle marqua une pause. Peut-être le temps qu'il lui fallait pour réaliser les évènements. Elle alla pour faire demi tour silencieusement quand elle fut interpellé.

\- Emma attend !

Elle sourit doucement à Régina qui courait vers elle.

\- Emma, je… enfin…

\- Je pensais que nous avions rendez-vous aujourd'hui mais je crains que tu es mieux à faire, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, retrouvons-nous un autre jour.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le cœur en miettes, la blonde fit volte-face et s'en alla Surprise par cette réaction la brune ne réagit pas tout de suite. Et quand, enfin, elle sortit de sa léthargie, la blonde était déjà trop loin. Elle préféra donc se tourner vers le brun, qui attendait, anxieux, l'heure de son jugement. Ainsi il prit la parole le premier.

\- Régina je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça…

\- Je pense que le mieux c'est que tu parte, tu as assez fait de dégâts dans ma vie, je dois désormais la reprendre en main.

Il espérait la faire changer d'avis, mais à l'instant où son regard croisa celui de la brune, il sut que c'était une guerre perdu d'avance. Régina semblait sur d'elle, bien plus qu'elle ne l'es jamais été. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. Cela faisait des mois qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pouvait reprendre sa vie avec elle, il avait décidé d'être honnête avec la jeune femme. Chose qui n'était pas réputé pour être son point fort. Ces semaines de réflexion le menèrent à cet instant précis, ou rien n'était plus sur que le fait que sa présence était entièrement rejetée. La tête basse il quitta le parc, il devait se faire une raison. C'était d'ailleurs le seul à voir dans le baiser auquel il eu le droit, il y a quelques minutes, un effet positif. Car du côté de Regina, ce baiser semblait être l'hécatombe la plus complète. Elle avait vu la douleur dans le regard d'Emma. Elle était consciente que cette dernière nourrissait une attirance pour elle, la blonde ne s'en était jamais caché. Elle avait accepté les termes de leur amitié quand Regina lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne savais plus où elle en était. À partir de cette acceptation, Régina avait cesser de se poser des questions, comme si cela avait marqué la fin des sentiments d'Emma à son égard. Désormais la brune se rendait compte qu'elle avait fait preuve d'une incroyable capacité à être stupide quand elle réalisa plusieurs choses. La première de ses nouvelles idées que lui apportèrent ses intense réflexions, fut le faite qu'Emma n'avais jamais cessé d'éprouver quelque chose pour elle. Et la seconde idée, est le fait qu'elle-même, n'avait jamais cessé. Elle avait beau ce dire que son sentiment était faux, du au fait qu'elle était enfin valoriser par des yeux neuf, la réalité était tout autre. Emma avait réussit, à bien des égards et pour une longue durée, à la séduire, parfaitement et complètement. Et le final de toute cette réflexion sentimentale était le fait qu'a cet instant, elle était debout. Dans un parc. Avec Emma, blessée et triste, partit et elle qui ne l'avait pas récupérer. Mais surtout qui ne savais pas comment le faire. Elle hésita sur plusieurs démarche à suivre. Sa première pensée fut d'appeler sa sœur, avec un peu de chance Zéléna pourrait l'aider à trouver une solution. Bien vite elle secoua la tête à cette perspective. Elle devait se débrouiller seule. Après tout ce n'était pas bien difficile, elle devait confronté Emma et communiquer avec elle. Un seul détail demeure. Et celui-ci a toute son importance. Elle avait peur, voir elle était terrifié, effrayé. Tout les jours elle discutait avec des inconnus sur les sentiments que dégage les tableaux, sur leur sens, leur désirs caché. Mais là, ici et maintenant, c'était sentiments, ses désirs, qui était en jeu. Et rien n'étais moins sûr que le fait qu'elle parvienne à les dire à voix haute à la principale intéressée.

Selon ses souvenirs, Emma n'habitais qu'à quelques minutes du parc, dix tout au plus. Celui lui laisserait le temps, bien trop court à son goût, de trouver le courage.

 _10 minutes plus tard, devant l'appartement d'Emma._

Le courage elle n'étais pas sur de l'avoir trouver, mais l'appartement si. C'était déjà ça d'un certain point de vue. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs minutes qu'elle attendait devant la porte, le bras lever, prête à sonner. Mais rien n'y faisait, Régina restait immobile. Puis, dans un élan qu'elle qualifierait du à la folie, elle sonna. Quelque seconde passèrent. Régina eu la douloureuse impression que le monde avait cesser de tourner, plus un bruit, même l'air avait déserté ses poumons. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, mais le souffle ne revint toujours pas. Les mots bloqué dans la gorge de la brune. Elle observa la blonde et resta terriblement silencieuse. Emma fronça des sourcils avant de claqué des doigts devant son invité surprise.

\- Régina ?

L'interpellé revint subitement à elle. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les poings.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dire « ce n'était pas ce que tu crois » car tu as des yeux et tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé, Robin m'a embrassé. Cela ne voulait rien dire pour moi, je sais que c'est difficile à croire comme type de phrase mais c'est la vérité.

Emma fut surprise par le discours de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi me dit-tu tout ça exactement ?

\- Avant de continuer j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose Emma, et c'est vraiment important, qu'est-ce que tu ressent très exactement pour moi ?

\- Regina…

\- S'il te plait… supplia Régina à fleur de peau.

\- Je… ressens beaucoup de chose, mais surtout une attirance profonde pour toi mais sache que je ne ferait aucun gestes déplacer envers toi, essaya rapidement de se rattrapé la blondes inquiète de l'aveu qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser entrer ?

Emma s'effaça doucement, tête basse, n'osant plus vraiment porté son regard sur la brune.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le meilleur comportement envers toi ces derniers mois, dans toute cette histoire je n'ai pas fait attention à toi, pourtant tu a était la pour moi sans faille. Après le baiser de Robin je me suis rendu compte de plusieurs choses et la principale étant que… elle marqua une pause. Inquiète.

\- Que ? Poussa la blonde

\- Les sentiments pour toi était, et son encore, réel. Nous nous sommes éloigné ces quelques dernières semaine, et ton absence c'est fait cruellement sentir. Chaque jour j'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'étais uniquement du au changement dans ma vie, mais la réalité est la Emma. Tu m'a séduite.

Alors qu'elle pensait se faire rejeter, ou que la blonde lui demande du temps pour réfléchir, elle sentit des lèvres contre les siennes. Douce et tendre, égal au baiser qu'elle était en train de recevoir et auquel elle répondait avidement. Quand ce dernier prit fin elle observa la serveuse devant elle.

\- Tu… ?

\- Je suis sur de ce que je viens de faire Regina, à toi de me dire ce que tu en pense.

\- Personnellement… je suis pour un peu plus d'essais avant de donner mon avis final…

\- Vraiment ? J'embrasse pas assez bien pour sa Majesté ?

\- Justement vous embrassez trop bien preux chevalier, il faut que je sache si je le mérite

Cette parole fut accueillit par un nouveau baiser, plus langoureux.

\- Bien sûr que tu le mérite Régina…

La brune sourit avant de se laisser aller contre Emma, se sentant en sécurité lorsque les bras fort de la blonde entourèrent son corps. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de la jeune femme.

 _(Fin)_


End file.
